Dark Temptations
by DarkLightSeeker
Summary: Several years after the worlds were finally left in peace, one night Riku's worst nightmare takes hold of reality. Can he escape the shadows of past mistakes once again, or will it finally win and take control? Ansem x Riku, Yaoi, One-shot


**A/N: No, I have no idea what this is, so don't ask ._. This idea's been in the back of my head for the longest time, and it finally decided to puke itself onto paper. I guess you could say this is a little guilty pleasure fic? I don't know xD**

**Anyway, yeah. This is yaoi. Don't like, don't look. Sending hate to it will only result in me laughing hysterically at your patheticness :3**

**PAIRINGS: _Ansem x Riku_ (main), a little Sora x Riku**

**Btw, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only this fanfic, like it isn't obvious already.**

**Enjoy, I guess? o3o**

* * *

><p>Riku lay on his bed alone, staring at the ceiling, mind wandering endlessly. Sora had left to go back to his house only several short minutes ago, yet already the silvered teen's heart ached for his friend to come back. He couldn't explain it even if he had to, but…he just… <em>needed<em> Sora.

Things had been calm for almost as long as he could remember. It had been several years since any world was threatened by the darkness—Sora was now seventeen and Riku was eighteen. What had it been, two, three years since the last time he used his Keyblade for anything other than a quick spar with his brunette friend? The paths between the worlds have long been sealed, only to open themselves to the Keyblade's chosen once again lest the worlds be in any type of danger. A part of Riku highly doubted they would open again, and he didn't mind the thought at all. He had been so insolent when he wished to be free of his "prison" of a world…Now he couldn't wish for a fate any different.

But tonight…tonight was different. Far different from the peaceful nights that he had become so used to. He didn't know why, but...Without Sora by his side, he didn't feel safe. Not in the slightest. It was late past dusk when the phone had rung at Sora's house.

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to le— _"Nn..Riku? What's…wrong? It's so late..," Sora answered his cellphone, still half asleep. Both of them had midterms the next they, so they decided to retire to their own houses early so they could get a few hours of study in before bed.

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry… It's just… I can't sleep… I was wondering if you could maybe..come over for a little while?" The far from calm Riku replied into his ebony black cell. He'd been trying to go to sleep since about eleven PM., but still he had no luck. Even just minutes into slumber, he kept waking with a start, looking frantically around for the owner of the voice that had been haunting him all evening.

A knowing frown painted itself onto Sora's features—he remembered how badly nightmares used to haunt his friend in the past, but it'd been such a long time since one of those now-rare incidents occurred. "..Yeah, I'll be over in a minute. Just hang tight, Riku." He paused a minute, listening to the soft thanks in reply before hanging up with "Alright. I love you…see you soon."

"Please hurry…bye.."

After the unsuspected conversation ended, Sora quickly threw on an old, wrinkly white T-shirt and worn out jeans before sprinting out of his house. Riku only lived a few blocks away, so there was no need to wait for his car to start up and drive over. As he ran through the murky darkness of the Main Island, Sora could almost feel hollow yellow eyes watching his every movement from within the shadows…

And that was how things came to be on this destined night. Sora had arrived at Riku's house barely ten minutes after they hung up. The two huddled up under the deep turquoise blankets covering Riku's bed, Sora's arms draped protectively around the other, and slept without worry for just over an hour. That was when Sora awoke again, worried that his mother would wake and panic over her son's sudden disappearance. Even though as much as he didn't know much about those feelings, seeing how Riku lost his mother when he was born. Not to mention that he grew up with his three…odd older brothers, who had long moved out, and his uncaring father who disappeared on that "Night of Fate" (as the three friends involved in it had begun to call it), in which the Destiny Islands were consumed by darkness. But still he said that he understood, and let the most important thing to Riku in all of the worlds leave him when he needed him most…

Once he was gone was when he finally let himself think of all that was going on, trying his best to not even think about the owner of the haunting voice for a mere second. But his efforts failed and the voice returned with a vengeance, the sentences coming from his heart and corrupting his mind more irresistible than before.

_Come to me, Riku... You cannot hide from me forever.._

_Embrace your destiny, it's the only thing you can do…you and I know that it is impossible to avoid it._

_Go on..that's it… Just let your eyes sink closed…Fall to the safety of slumber in my darkness once more…_

As hard as he tried to ignore it, as much as he defied those dreamy, wonderful orders, he was right. It was impossible to hide from him forever. Only a whispered word of help escaped from his parted lips…

"S-Sora…"

And so he sunk into the embrace of unconsciousness.

When he awoke, or, at least Riku desperately wished he had awoken, he found himself sitting on a rock in the Secret Place, rain pouring and wind howling outside of the hideaway cove on the Play Islands. He sat there staring at the very door that doomed them all…The Keyhole of the Destiny Islands.

Even though it seemed as if he was all alone, Riku knew for sure that he wasn't.

"Show yourself! I know you're here, Ans—" He caught himself mid-growl, shaking his head, "Xehanort's Heartless!"

A dark chuckle reverberated around the jagged stone walls as a response, _Oh, no need to be so formal, my dear Puppet. Just call me as you know me._

Riku winced, hating how the man's voice invaded his mind, breaking through all of his thoughts. "Why won't you just leave me alone, Ansem? And I'm _not_ your puppet!"

Another chuckle, followed by the voice again, a bit more real this time, but with no less power over the teen when it was just solely in his head. He always felt compelled to listen to every word that man had to say.

"_You're still hiding from the truth? Come now, Riku, I thought you were better than that.."_

"Shut up! You're nothing but a filthy, manipulative liar! Fuck off!" Riku yelled back at him.

"Tsk, tsk, there's no need to raise your voice. I can hear you perfectly well."

With that last sentence, before his eyes, Riku watched as his wildest nightmare came true. A shadowy, indistinguishable figure began to manifest before him, its form altering. Long, silky silver hair with gentle yet powerful wisps of spikes on the top of its head and above both ears became apparent. Pitch black "skin" corrected itself, becoming less transparent and that awful chocolate brown tan took over. He wore a long and sturdy armored coat hung open on his shoulders, pure white latex, cuffed gloves over the sleeves, a white, opened under shirt only buttoned down so his belly button was covered and hung low over his black pants, further complimenting his perfectly toned chest, and the long black boots that seemed to make the already looming figure appear even taller. The Lord of the Heartless himself stood before Riku in all of his glory. And then, he sealed his existence in this nightmare forever.

Oh, those eyes! The instant Ansem opened them, Riku's gaze was locked. He felt himself being sucked into those glowing ringed pools of amber. He wanted to look away, oh, how he tried! But he couldn't. He couldn't break his gaze unless Ansem did first. It had always been this way, and he hated how open and defenseless it made him feel.

"Stand," Was all that the elder said.

The worst possible outcome he could ever imagine happened. All of those years his spent trying to harden his will, to steel his mind and heart…it was all pointless. He was powerless to defy the command, so he stood straight up, stiff, helplessly standing in attention.

A grin spread across the Heartless's face, and again he broke the silence. "Good, good…Do you see, now, Riku? I told you that you were my puppet."

All the other could manage to do was grit his teeth in response.

Ansem laughed at this, crossing his arms in delight, "Now, bow."

Riku's legs began to shake as he struggled to stay standing. Again, he failed, his knees buckling under his weight, falling down into a bowing position, head down.

Then a gloved thumb and pointer finger grabbed him by the chin tightly and tilted his head back up, forcing the other to stare into his gaze once more. A shudder racked through the teen's body. But, before he could react, dark lips pressed against Riku's pale ones, forcing him into a rough kiss.

But that was the last straw.

Summoning up his willpower, Riku growled harshly, biting down mercilessly on his predator's lower lip.

Ansem's eyes widened in slight shock, quickly breaking away from him and he slapped the boy across his face. And he laughed.

"Ah, you've still some fight left in you after all? Good…I was looking forward to breaking you once again." He stepped down on Riku, the heel of his boot lodged into the small of his back as he pressed his weight down on him, collapsing the teen fully onto the ground. As the pain erupted in his back, he held back a scream, not wanting to give the Heartless the satisfaction.

This only made him press down harder, "Go on, scream! Let the worlds hear your pain!" He laughed out in a sickening tone.

He did. The poor boy's scream of pain he desperately tried to muffle rang inside the cave with the booming laughter of the other.

"Can't you see? This is your fate, Riku. There's nothing you can do to escape it! Accept it…accept me, and you'll never feel the pain eat away at you again."

_No._ He wouldn't listen, he _couldn't_ listen. This was his ultimate duty as a Keyblade wielder. Hold back the monster within. To protect himself, to protect his friends, to protect all of the worlds, he had to… But…

"I can take all of the pain away, Riku. If you'd just let me…It will be all over. Serve me again, and your life will be forever bliss."

Forever..bliss? What… He knew all that Ansem did was feed him lies, but… Just staring into his eyes as the elder talked… Sora could never promise him that. He couldn't, because he couldn't protect Riku from his personal demons… But, Ansem _was_ them, he is them. He certainly could take the things that hurt him most away.

A small smile spread across the teen's features. This man, the one who he had hated with every ounce of his being, was now offering him everything he could ever wish for in life. Never any pain, happiness…Love and devotion.

..Wait… Love and devotion? Ansem? He was a Heartless—he could never offer something like that! ...Could he?

Now that Riku thought of it, Ansem was devoted to him, wasn't he? Out of all the boys in all of the worlds, the Heartless King himself had chosen him. Him and only him… Why? What had he ever done to deserve such an honor? Sora… Sora was never devoted to him like Ansem was. Ansem never gave up, he kept fighting, fighting, fighting. But when Riku was still embarrassed about his feelings for Sora, what did the brunette do? He ran to Kairi. And since that day he laid eyes on her, Sora's feelings for her never wavered. Sora's love for Riku could never be complete, so long as he held love for another…

Riku didn't know what it was that was making him think these things. Maybe it was the cold embrace of the darkness that he only subconsciously realized was slowly wrapping around his form…Or maybe, now that he finally opened his mind to the other's words, he began to come to his senses? Whatever it was…Riku liked it.

And who wouldn't? To be given everything you could ever ask for, all for the price of something so small…Freedom.

Ansem smirked as he watched his dazed prey's smile grow. Riku was on the verge of breakage, and it was time to act. The Heartless had a good feeling that this time, the other wouldn't resist the bestowal of his gift.

Bending down a bit to meet Riku's current eye-level, Ansem wrapped his arms around the youth's waist, pulling him close. He flinched a bit at the sudden almost gentle touch, but he didn't fight it. Instead, he leaned into the dark chest happily, closing his eyes. A part of his heart was screaming at him to break away, to fight it, but he ignored it. That part of him was so small, about to be destroyed forever, while the rest of him told him this was right…That he wanted this.

And he did.

Before Ansem could go in for the kill, Riku beat him to it. He tilted his head up and happily snatched a kiss from him. Amber eyes widened for a second before returning to his casual smirk.

He predicted that he would have to force entry into the other's mouth, but he was wrong. Riku's perfect lips had already parted to allow easy access for his elder, and that access was taken. Ansem's tongue slipped in, greedily tasting every nook and cranny of Riku's mouth. The boy shuddered when he felt cool gloved hands slip under his shirt, stroking his back. Letting out a soft sound of approval, he arched into Ansem, closer than ever. The nagging in the back of his mind was finally silenced, allowing him to take in every ounce of pleasure in doing what he longed to do for so long.

Just as those invading hands were slipping away from his back, down to a part that held much more interest to them, Riku was starting to fade. No! He couldn't be waking up, could he? No, no, he couldn't wake up now!

But he was in fact beginning to fade back into reality. And as much as he hated it, he knew he had to. Besides, now that he has submitted to the Heartless King, this could obviously be finished at a later time, right? Right…

With one last push closer to the elder, Riku said goodbye to this lovely dream world. Now he was excited to see what lied in wait for him in reality. The look on Ansem's face told him that it would be far better than this. That this dream could, and would, become reality…

Once shinning turquoise eyes fluttered open, Riku immediately sat up in bed. He looked around, just to make sure everything was still as he remembered—that nothing had drastically changed while he was out. He let out a breath when he realized nothing did.

He yawned, throwing the covers off his body and climbed out of bed, taking a glance out his window. He squinted and growled a little—he had always hated mornings. So bright and happy…So disgusting. Why couldn't it be eternally dark, the way he liked it?

He let out a sigh and went over to his mirror, ready to take the first step into the rest of his life. He smirked when he saw amber eyes staring back at him, and let out a laugh that echoed the laugh ringing in his mind. His Lord would be so pleased!

And that he was.


End file.
